<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Experience by xXAnaloceitXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415884">New Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx'>xXAnaloceitXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Use, M/M, Weed, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nines and Gavin exhaust themselves with a case, Connor and Hank step in to help Nines relax a little.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vent Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gavin was stressing over a case and if he was being honest, so was Nines. He had analyzed everything at least ten times, had gone over all the details with Gavin, by himself, even with Connor, and they weren’t any closer to figure this out. Nines and Gavin both let out sighs as they leaned back against the couch in Gavin’s apartment. </p><p>
  <em>“Nines?”</em>
</p><p>Nines jumped a little at the unexpected contact from Connor. Gavin gave him a questioning look and Nines shook his head. </p><p>
  <em>“Yes?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like to take some time to relax?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, please”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hank and I will be there shortly then”</em>
</p><p>Nines let out another sigh. </p><p>“What’s the other plastic want?”</p><p>“I’m going to be going with him and Hank to relax. We aren’t getting any closer to solving this just by exhausting ourselves. I would suggest you take a break and do the same”</p><p>Gavin nodded and turned on the TV. Nines watched with him for a bit and then was contacted again. </p><p>
  <em>“We are here”</em>
</p><p>Nines went out and saw Hank’s car sitting in their driveway. He opened the back door and slid into the backseat. Connor turned around in the passenger seat and gave him a smile which Nines returned. Hank gave him a small smile in the rearview mirror and Nines returned that one as well. </p><p>“I know you and Reed have been pouring everything you have into that case. I figured you might need some time to relax” Hank said as he pulled out of the driveway. </p><p>Nines gave him a grateful smile. </p><p>“It is appreciated. I would say you are correct and that I am in desperate need of some relaxation. We are not any closer to solving it”</p><p>Hank nodded and Connor gave him a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Those are always the worst cases”</p><p>Nines nodded and let his head fall back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. While it wasn’t necessary for androids to breathe, he actually quite liked the feeling of it. He lifted his head again and watched the scenery pass by. He noticed Hank reach over to turn on the radio, but Connor placed a hand over his. Hank gave a soft sigh and let Connor control the music. Connor put on piano music and Nines gave him a smile. </p><p>Once they had been driving for a while Hank rached down beside him and picked up a joint. Nines’ eyes widened in surprise and he gave a questioning look to Connor. </p><p>
  <em>“These past few weeks have been stressful for all of us. You are not expected to smoke, I don’t. If you would like to I’m sure Hank would love a smoking buddy”</em>
</p><p>Nines saw the yellow from his LED reflect off the window beside him. He wouldn’t mind it, but he also knew Gavin would never let him live it down. There was also the question of could he even get high? Was there really any point in him smoking? </p><p>
  <em>“Can we even get high?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I actually don’t know”</em>
</p><p>Well there was only one way to find out wasn’t there? He nodded at Connor and got a small smile. Connor said something to Hank and then Nines got a questioning look from the lieutenant. Nines gave him a nod and Hank handed him the joint. He held it for a few seconds before taking a hit off of it. He held the smoke for a minute before coughing, ultimately blowing out the smoke. </p><p>Hank let out a chuckle and held his hand out. Nines handed it back and coughed again. Hank gave him a smile as he blew out the smoke from his own hit. Hank offered it to Nines again and he took it. He took another hit and held it again. Blowing the smoke out without coughing this time. He took another hit, holding it as he handed it back to Hank. He blew the smoke out and could feel some of the tension bleed out of him. </p><p>“I got three more, Nines. We could smoke all of them if you’re feeling up to it?”</p><p>Nines nodded, but wasn’t sure he would actually be able to smoke more than two with Hank. He again saw the yellow from his LED and saw the smile that Hank gave him. </p><p>“Don’t be afraid to tap out. I’m used to smoking by myself”</p><p>Nines nodded again and accepted the joint when it was offered again. They did this for a while, Nines wasn’t sure how much time had passed. He hadn’t looked at the time when they started, but he saw the time in the corner of his vision and saw that it was 2:34am. They thankfully all had the day off tomorrow so they could be out as late as they wanted. Hank and him were almost done with the second joint and Hank was lighting the third.  </p><p>“Hank, honey, please pull over. Let me drive for the rest of the time”</p><p>Hank nodded and pulled over. Him and Connor switched spots and then Hank actually got the third joint lit. He took a hit and then handed it to Nines. He took his own hit, letting it sit for a minute. He noticed that he was very relaxed, and was not really concerned with the passage of time like he normally was. He blew the smoke out then took another hit, holding it and passing it back to Hank. </p><p>Once they had gotten through the third one, Hank lit the fourth and let Nines take the first hit. Once they had gotten halfway done with the fourth one Nines knew he was high and should probably stop. He accepted the joint again and took a hit, holding it and passing it back to Hank. Hank finished it off and they sat, music playing in the background as Connor drove them around. Nines glanced at the time, 2:56am.</p><p>They drove around for another thirty minutes and then Connor pulled into Gavin’s driveway. They lights were still on so he was still up and Nines let out a sigh. He wasn’t going to be able to live this down and Gavin would know without a doubt. He let out a small chuckle and got a questioning look from both Connor and Hank. This caused him to burst out into laughter. Hank and Connor looked at each other before looking at Nines again. </p><p>“You ok there, Nines?” Hank asked. </p><p>Nines nodded and the laughter died down. </p><p>“I am perfectly fine. Although I do believe that I am, for lack of better words, fucked up”</p><p>Connor chuckled. </p><p>“Hey, Nines?”</p><p>Nines looked at him. </p><p>“Remember when you asked me earlier if we could get high?”</p><p>Nines nodded. </p><p>“I think we have the answer to that now”</p><p>Nines nodded again and gave him a smile. </p><p>“Alright, I’ll help you”</p><p>Connor got out and opened Nines’ door. He held a hand out and Nines accepted it. Standing up was a whole other adventure Nines soon found out. Connor held his arm and guided him to the door. </p><p>“Gavin is not going to let me live this down”</p><p>“It’ll be fine”</p><p>Connor knocked on the door and they both heard shuffling inside. Nines then remembered he had a key and could have opened the door. He let out a small chuckle as he realized it was a little late to remember that. Gavin opened the door with a confused look and Connor handed Nines off to him. </p><p>“The fuck? Nines? Are you drunk?”</p><p>Nines shook his head and then found out that was not his smartest decision. He clung to Gavin as the world spun around him. </p><p>“No, he is high though” Connor told Gavin. </p><p>Gavin looked at Nines, then at Connor. </p><p>“You’re joking?”</p><p>Connor shook his head and Gavin snorted. </p><p>“Holy shit. Ok, let’s get you to bed”</p><p>Connor gave them a smile and then went back to the car. Gavin closed the door and led Nines to their bedroom, helping him get to the bed. Nines collapsed on the bed and started laughing at the feeling. Gavin gave him a shocked look. Nines then remembered that none of them had heard him laugh until tonight. Gavin slid in beside him and wrapped him up in his arms. Nines snuggled into Gavin and laid his head on his chest. </p><p>“I didn’t even know you <em>could</em> get high”</p><p>“Neither did I or Connor until tonight”</p><p>Gavin chuckled.</p><p>“Alright, it’s late. We should get some sleep”</p><p>Nines nodded and ran his hands through Gavin’s hair. Gavin’s eyes closed and a few minutes later he was asleep. Nines smiled and then let himself drift.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>